


Лепесток

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Как только упал лепесток в палате Хибари, куда определили Тсуну…





	Лепесток

И лепесток упал.

Его полёт был грациозен, нежен и красив. И беспощадно короток. Едва бархат лепестка красной розы завершил свой изящный полет, коснулся шершавой поверхности стола, мои глаза открылись. Каждый, кто увидел бы меня в этот момент, подумал бы о том, что я злюсь, что я желаю жестокости, о том, что там, в глубине, есть только желание избить кого-нибудь до смерти, чтобы просто поразвлечься.

Мало кто мог увидеть то, что они смеялись. В них не было ни злобы, ни ехидства, просто ожидание удовольствия. От драки? Возможно, хотя не вполне верно. Жгучее предвкушение чего-то грандиозного разлилось по венам, заставляя моё сердце биться чаще. 

Предыдущая игра была далеко не так забавна, как эта. Но было достаточно весело наблюдать за тем, как мальчишка старался не разбудить меня. Ваза, упавшая на голову, два невыносимых малыша, которые никак не могли взять в толк чего же от них хочет Тсуна, два взрыва за окном коридора, которые даже мертвого разбудят, и всё это я видел сквозь ресницы. Он меня повеселил. 

Я знал, что цветы, которые принёс господин директор уже явно не первой свежести. Оставалось просто подождать подходящего момента, чтобы и лепесток упал, и Тсуна был в комнате. И этот момент настал сразу же после второго взрыва, ведь пока мальчишки не было, я чуть-чуть поправил ближайшей розе голову, и моя интуиция меня не подвела — я всё сделал как надо.

Он смотрел в ужасе на то, как я встаю и беру с собой тонфа, и они словно врастают в мои руки. На его лице был написан явный страх, граничащий с отчаянием. Пара взмахов и я оттеснил его к стене. Савада оступился и упал, стукнувшись головой, и потеряв то ли от ужаса, то ли от удара сознание. Развлечение обещало быть интересным.

Подхватив перевязанного в нескольких местах парня, я поднял его и опустил на кровать, скорее для своего удобства и удовольствия, нежели для его, хотя он может думать об этом что хочет. Ряд неровно застёгнутых пуговиц таил под собой перевязанную грудь, затянутую недостаточно туго для того, чтобы кости быстрее срослись. Делом пяти секунд оказалось поправить положение дел. А пижамная рубашка осталась расправленной висеть на спинке моей кровати. 

За рубашкой последовали штаны, стянутые через загипсованную ногу, и столь же аккуратно развешанные на спинке кровати, в очередной раз доказывающие то, что я не терплю беспорядка. Да, именно так.

Оставшийся в одних трусах Тсуна медленно пришел в себя, но, заметив, что над ним возвышаюсь я, тут же постарался отползти на заметное расстояние, но не смог этого сделать, заметив что у его горла моё излюбленное оружие. Пока на нём даже шипов не было, да и я сомневался, что они понадобятся. 

— Если ты дернешься — забью до смерти. — Я спокойно констатировал факт, видя, как он лихорадочно кивнул.

Пара секунд ушла на здравую оценку ситуации, и лишь после этого Савада заметил, что на нем практически нет одежды. 

— Где...? — Не договорив, Тсуна заметил собственную, аккуратно развешанную одежду, и договаривать не стал. 

— А теперь сними трусы. — Усмехнувшись, скомандовал я. На лице парня не было ничего, кроме безграничного удивления.

— Зачем? — его искренне удивлённый голос заставил меня легко улыбнуться. Взглянув на моё лицо, он догадался о моем плане, и прежний страх вспыхнул с новой силой, погребая под собой последние огоньки уверенности. — Нет. Ты этого не сделаешь...

Голос дрожал как котенок, брошенный в холодную воду. Словно его действительно знобило, но это была одна из причин, по которой мне хотелось сделать это с ним ещё больше. Я замахнулся на Саваду, и тот, зажмурившись, начал стягивать с себя трусы.

— Почему бы и нет? — Я рассуждал вслух, в это время наблюдая за детской попыткой чем-нибудь прикрыться. — Я глава Комитета Безопасности, — на этой фразе Тсуна заметно вздрогнул, и меня позабавила его реакция. Он боится, и правильно делает, — мне ничего не будет за это. Да и ты вряд ли кому-нибудь сознаешься.

Поняв, что отступать некуда, Савада расправил плечи и постарался выглядеть достойно, перед тем как пасть ниже плинтуса в собственных глазах. В карих глазах ясно горел страх боли, страх унижения, страх неизведанности, который придавал остроту его взгляду. Но этот взгляд меня совершенно не трогал. По крайней мере, не на столько, чтобы отменить запланированное и почти случившееся веселье.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Приказ был услышан и понят — ноги Тсуны раздвинулись, но не достаточно широко, для того чтобы я мог делать с ним что хочу. Тяжелый выбор — слова или удар, в наказание за то, что совсем не понял того, что мне лучше подчиняться целиком и полностью, а не пытаться найти пути отхода. Пристально смотревшие на меня глаза, к моему удивлению, не выражали презрения, не молили о пощаде, а доверяли мне. Неожиданный удар для меня — кто он такой, чтобы доверить себя мне?! Никчемный Тсуна, который никогда не мог справиться сам, решил, что я оценю его дар? Нет, подумал, что я приму его? Решение не заставило себя ждать, и я определился с выбором.

— Шире.

Колени разъехались в стороны, давая больший доступ. Я решил, для себя, и я выполню собственное решение. И Саваде придётся с этим смириться. Одна тонфа легла на прикроватную тумбочку, но даже оставшееся не давало малышу Тсуне даже подумать о том, что я беззащитен.

Опустив руку на открытый живот, и легонько проведя по нему, я услышал резкий выдох. Тсуна прикрыл глаза, и я подтолкнул его, второй рукой уложив на подушку, чтобы не перенапрягать его мышцы, ведь ему придется сегодня потрудиться. Изрядно.

Это слово, сказанное собственным голосом разума, ввело меня в восторг предвкушения. Да, именно так. Так, как я решил. Рукой я погладил его живот более ощутимо, чем в первый раз, провёл пальцем по пупу и пальцами провел по черным завиткам в паху. Слабый стон в ответ на мои действия, и я решил следовать основному правилу этой больницы: при любой ситуации должна соблюдаться тишина.

— Если ты позволишь себе стонать или кричать, я тебя изобью... — Начал, было, я, но карие глаза затянутые легкой поволокой желания, открылись и Савада перебил меня.

— До смерти, я помню. — Спокойный голос скрывал дрожь во всём теле, которая порабощала последнего потомка клана Вонгола.

Вместо удара, который бы я использовал при другом раскладе, я всего лишь опустил руку на его член, и сжал его, правда, чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Но делу это не повредило — Тсуна заметно раскраснелся и тяжело задышал. Несколько движений разной силы то кончиками пальцев, то целой ладонью заставили Саваду кончить мне в руку, при этом я не выпустил его члена из руки. Этот факт вызвал у меня усмешку — будущее клана Вонгола у меня в руках, и это не преувеличение.

— Расслабься и не своди ноги. — Отданный мною приказ начал игру. Этап подготовки был успешно завершен и мне в награду можно было делать всё что угодно с Тсуной, но план есть план.

Я отложил в сторону вторую тонфа неподалёку, и обмакнул пальцы в сперму, чтобы они легче вошли. Поза Савады была расслабленная , но внутри он сжимался то ли от страха, то ли от недавнего оргазма. Но, как бы там ни было, первый палец проскользнул вовнутрь, и Тсуне пришлось расслабиться. Как только мальчишка поддался, успокоившись и свыкнувшись с вторжением, я прибавил к первому пальцу второй и нашёл его простату. 

Блестящий шоколад волос разметался по подушке, а гипс на руках который Тсуна прикусил, чтобы не стонать намок от слюны, которая капельками соскальзывала изо рта. Милое зрелище, однако. Я ввел в него третий палец, и, не сдержавшись, глухо и вибрирующее, Савада застонал. Я бы его и не услышал, если бы этот стон не отозвался не просто дрожью, а жаркой лихорадкой во всем его теле.

— Положи ноги мне на плечи.

Загипсованная правая нога, оказалась значительно тяжелее левой, но мне это абсолютно не мешало. Стянув пижамные штаны вместе с трусами до колен, я освободил член, и уперся в подготовленное тело. Горячие мышцы входа призывно сокращались, и я отпустил на волю свои желания. Протолкнув головку, я дал пару секунд на передышку Тсуне, который прошептал мне в шею:

— Хибари...

Его дыхание обожгло мою шею, и я, перестав сдерживаться, полностью вошел в него. Резкий, горячий выдох заставил меня окончательно потерять контроль над собой, и я, вбиваясь в его тело, наслаждаясь его теплом, шептал:

— Меня...по... имени... это...наказа..ние! — Каждое слово сопровождалось звуком шлепка наших тел друг о друга. 

Пара секунд, и Тсуна снова кончил, и то, как он сжался внутри, заставило меня вцепиться в его ногу пальцами, стараясь найти опору в ногтях, которые соскальзывали. Не сумев заставить себя сдержаться, я кончил в него, навалившись, и кусая его губы вместо своих, прокусывая их до крови.

Савада откинулся на подушку, и, едва его голова коснулась подушки, он заснул. Я осмотрел его ногу, его лицо, и понял, что придется сломать ему ногу и челюсть, чтобы никто не догадался, что на нем есть следы моей слабости. Однако, вопреки всеобщему мнению у меня было сочувствие, и показав его врачу, распорядился, чтобы его ногу и челюсть загипсовали.

Я слышал, что он, как только пришел в себя, отнекивается от слов Реборна, утверждая, что «Все это не для веселья», но имеет в виду явно не своё умение получать травмы в больнице. 

И я усмехнулся.


End file.
